


I will not praise a Smiling God

by Angelblaze



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelblaze/pseuds/Angelblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My immediate mental vision listening to the next WTNV episode.....</p><p> </p><p>Just a one-shot. Nothing special.</p></blockquote>





	I will not praise a Smiling God

Carlos runs and runs...looks around....and then continues to run under the cover of night – his only two allies being the phone at his ear, the small radio he attached to his hip. His body feels a weight he doesn't think a scientist should know, given that here in Nightvale (he refuses to call it anything else, no matter what smiling god tells him otherwise) scientists are considered comedians and there are only two running comedians in town, neither of which present at this current moment.

Over the phone, heavy breaths mirror his own and he feels the slightest aching as the telltale sounds of marching boots grows from mere echoes to approaching noises.

“You know...I may not actually be the only 'sane' man alive like I like to think...”

It's Steve Carlsburg, holding the phone at the other end of the line and Carlos feels an aching feeling of regret.

“And that's fine. I accept that.”

The banging of demanding, terrifying, black steel toed boots beyond the door melds with the sounds of hard fists, pounding, and overly polite demands. All coming from brightly dressed, overly cheery agents...

Worshipers of a smiling god.

“And I may not be the most... _beloved._..person in Nightvale..” Carlos knows that's both a joke and an insult – just a few months earlier, before the smiling god began smiling their way, _he_ was awarded the title of most beloved person, and the reward of having his image recreated in burned toast crumbs and expired coupons from Big Rico's “...and that's cool too. I accept that.”

Overly polite voices yelling thinly veiled threats now became harsher, stronger ones, banging of fists became a machine specifically built to knock down strong doors...loud, echoing bangs of powerful ringing, metal against metal, rang out.

“But I'll tell you one thing...”

The door falls and a platoon of Strexcorp's elite security guards funnel into the room, in bright yellow smiley face adorned full body combat suits and all. They storm in...only to regret the sight of Steve Carlsburg sitting up a mountain of TNT, a trigger topped with a bright red button in his hand.

“I will not praise a smiling god.”

Carlos takes a half second, all the time it takes for his escape plan to be ruined, to turn around towards the general vicinity of the overarching blast to salute the bright red flames coming from the fake Arby's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My immediate mental vision listening to the next WTNV episode.....
> 
>  
> 
> Just a one-shot. Nothing special.


End file.
